ZSF2/Silian Lancastor
Condition *'Pending Points': 1 Minor *'Wounds': N/A Skills Combat *'Explosives: '''40 *'Pistols': 2 *'Shock Trooper': 30 *'Firearms Training': 20 *'Precision': 15 *'Sword Training:' 10 Defense *'Armor Training': 25 *'Pack Rat': 15 *'Agility': 20 Crafting/Knowledge *'Chemistry': 18 *'Chemistry (Strain Specialization): 22 *'''Ingenuity: 15 *'Medicine': 16 *'Improvised Weapon Craft': 1 Survival *'Looting': 10 Stats *'Endurance': 27 *'Strength': 4 *'Perception': 20 *'Stamina': '14 (4/5) Vehicles *'Driving (Heavy Specialization): '20 Unique *???: 13 Affinity *'John, +1 *'Atomsk, +4' *'Drake, +1' *'Keu, +3' *'Alice. +7' *'???. +3' Perks Trial By Fire *-5 Lethality to Explosive/Fire Elemental Weapon that can include ammunition and adds .35 AOE, round up. If lethality cannot be increased further, adds up to half AOE. Items Weapons *'RPG-7 "Little Castor" (*)': 30/1/+15 **Attached Targetting Scope: Adds +10 Accuracy **Quick Load Ability: Spent Shells are immediately ejected and a new one is reloaded without wasting a turn. **Normal Rocket Ammo: 30-5 TBF Lethality, AOE of 6+3 (TBF), *'AK-103 "Kill Joy" (++)': 45/3/+15. -10 Recoil **Attached Scope: +5 Accuracy **Full Auto Ability: 10 Ammo can be used to hit up to AOE 5 **Uses Clip of 7.62 MM (30/30 Current) *'Milkor Grenade Launcher': 50/2/+0 **Normal Grenade 50-5 (TBF), 4+2 (TBF), 14 Grenades Left (6/6 Current) *Upgraded(++) SPAS-12: 40/2/+10; **Attachment: Red Dot Scope (+5 Accuracy) **Ammo: 8/8, 12 Guage Shells *'Flamethrower "The Cure"(+): '''50'/'1/+5 **Normal Ammunition: 45-5 (TBF), AOE 3+2 (TBF), 50/50 Tank Fuel Armor *'(Equipped) Interceptor Body Armor(++): +30 Armor **+30 Armor, +10 Lethal Resistince, -20 Mobility, -10 Precision, -5 Accuracy, ** +10 Against Bullets ** Reduce wounds from explosives/fire by 5 *(Equipped) Firemans Smoke Mask': +5 LR(Doesn't stack with the armor though. XP) +25 Resistince to Gas/Smoke/ETC *'(Equipped) Quick Boots(++):' +10 Agility, ** +10 Traction, Ignore first foot/leg wound in battle *'(Equipped) Insulated Fire Gloves'(+): Ignore first hand/arm wound in battle, ** +10 For Heat/Cold resistance, double if used to resist just holding something hot/cold **Fire Affinity, +5 Fire *'(Equipped) Enchanced(*) Hiking Pack': 35% carrying capacity, -5 Agility -- Liquid container: can carry up to two liquids of most kinds safely, 1 liter per tank. (x1) *'(Equipped) Anti Magic Device: '-30 to Magic Rolls, Locks Mana skills..forcing one to draw on physical stamina only. *'Kevlar Coat': +10 Dodge, Takes Half damage from explosive/fire attacks. *'(Equipped) NV/IR Goggles': +5 Perception, half penelties from enviorment to accuracy Consumables *'S.B Serum': +20 To Mental/Craft Checks, Wears off after 2 hours, Endurance roll must be made to prevent damage/unconciousness. Can wake up a comatose person prematurely (8/10 Doses Left) *'Fire Unlimited (Book):' ? *'Healing for Dummies (Book):' ? *'Med Kit': 12/20 Charges, +15 To first Aid *'Ketamine': x2 Bottles, 30 Pills *'Seruquel': x2 Bottles, 30 Pills Tools *Advanced Mobile Lab: Allows complex chemical mixtures, +10 Tools *Polished Demolition Tools: Allows one to craft bombs, improve ammunition, disarm bombs, etc. +10 Tools *Concussion Grenade x40 ( AoE: d8, Leth 45+5X, 10 Armor Piercing ) *Concussion Grenade x10 ( AoE: d8, Leth 45+5X, 10 Armor Piercing. +5 Accuracy ) *Flash Grenades+ x20: AoE 6+Special Leth 100/2/+0 | Weapon ignores non helmet armor - All those who are looking at the grenade must roll to "dodge" or take half "damage" - "Damage" is a Base 30 headwound, -10 per round *Stun Grenades+ x10':''' AoE d6, Leth 100+10X, KO at 2/3rds Leth Materials *16 Gallons of Gasoline *5.5 Gallons of Pure Alchohol *Undisclosed Amount of Weed Killer *Undisclosed Amount of Bug Killer *60 Empty 7.62 Shells Ammo *14 7.62 MM *10 40 MM Grenades *5 Normal Rockets *60 Normal Flamethrower Fuel *50 12 Gauge Shells Strains *Plague Zombie *Armored Zombie *Strong Zombie *Strong+ Zombie *Quick Zombie *Quick+ Zombie *Fat Zombie *Fat+ Zombie *Magus Zombie *Magus+ Zombie *? Mutate (K-Mart Crit 1 Encounter) *Lithe Zombie (Quick++) (Nut House) *Slasher (Quick++) (Costco) *Zombie Leech (Retirement Home) *Bone Tank Zombie (Armored++) (Horde Attack) *Tiger Blood, (Tiger/Strength*) (Costco) Blood Samples (15.5%) *Jason Vahan's blood sample (3.5) *Henry (1.0) *Chris (1.0) Quick Rolls History Unknown Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2